My Beautiful Mistake
by AnnabethChaseIsMe1012
Summary: Percy and Annabeth Grow up, have children. The regular routine. But nothing is regular for a demigod. As the children grow up, they attract monsters, their strong scent of a Big Three and an Olympian becoming stronger. Chp 1 is preview!I wont update much!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know I should have updated my other sorry, But I'm just tired. This is just a preview of the story startin with when the children were born! *cough*it's*cough*twins*cough***

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan isn't moi. I only own the children, no one else. **

**OC: Katherine Jackson and Brian Jackson**

**Percy's POV**

AGGHHH! MY hand feels numb. Hades knows when the baby is gonna get out and my blood can go through my veins again. You see, Annabeth is pregnant because of me. HORRIBLE mistake. Whenever a monster comes, she would grab her dagger and throw it anywhere, even at my back, and trust me its happened before. So I would be the one fighting and she would be the one screaming. And then she'd be all mad at me. And then I'd suffer for eter- AHHH! ENDLESS PAIN!

"AAAAHHHHH! Hades Annabeth!"

"EEEEEEEEE!"

"What?"

"EEEEE!"

"Wha?"

"EEEEEEEE!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Finally peace, Percy."

"Bah..." And then I blacked out.

**Annabeth's POV**

What the Hades? I just squeezed him! And then he fainted and then the baby was born and then... And then he went all bah and then the Brandy (a daughter of Apollo) gave me the 2 babies and then they are just oh soooo CUTE! I wanna pinch their cheeks and the Percy was still unconscious and then... and then... I'm all frustrated!

"Um, Take Percy to the couch and wake him ,please? For me? We still need to name them." I said. Obediently, Chiron picked up Percy and rested him on the couch and Brandy poured water on him . I thought they knew Percy well enough that he was resistant to water. Sure enough, he was dry and the couch was wet.

**I know it's really short, but it's a preview, so tell me if you like it to continue! Also vote on my poll. REview please too! Oh yeah and...**

**OC: Brandy Cole **

**I only have one character for the other story, so PLEASE help me make one! **

**PEACE!**

**AnnabethChaseIsMe1012**


	2. Chapter 2: AKA 1

**So a bunch of people alerted this story and all, but I only got 2 reviews. Close Enough! I'll update my other story once I'm done with this. And uh, I'm adding another OC.**

**OC: Ben Alexandro**

**I think I'm going to make alot of Ocs. And also Silena and Beckendorf and Lee are not dead in this story! Though, the titan war is over so yeah, you can say people only got injured in the war and didn't , should I put a disclaimer in my authors note in the beginning of the story (Trust me, I got some funny ideas of it in my mind)? Answer in your review! To those of you who read my other story should know that I have captured the one and only Perseus Jack-**

**Percy: Son. Yeah yeah everyone gets it. Get on with it.**

**Me: Don't make me. -holds up taser as big as a radio-**

**Percy:-whimpers-**

**Annabeth's POV**

MY GODS MY GODS MY GODS! OH MY GODS OH MY GODS! Percy is still asleep but the baby is already 3 hours and 46 minutes old no make that 47 minutes old! Wake up Seaweed Brain!

"Um, Chiron? I think you should uh, I don't know not use water and yell at him or something?" I asked. I was trying to sound calm, but I obviously can't.

"Anna? Well, I think Percy will tear me to shreds if I do that so-" I didn't let Brandy finish. I especially hate that nickname, I jumped off and pulled the needles off my arm, I didn't care about my swollen leg, or Brandy staring or the pain on my arm and even though I wasn't supposed to walk for the next 3 days. I couldn't control myself, just a sudden wave of anger washed over me, and I slapped him.

"Perseus Jackson! Your children are born and you're just sleeping? I demand a divorce!" I screamed. That got his attention. He opened his eyes wide and he quickly stood up. Tears started running down my face. How could he? How could he just sleep throughout his wife's birth and just act like he's watching a lame carnival show? I'm not a clown! I'm a 33 year old woman in the middle of winter, freezing to death, giving birth and my husband is just acting like nothing happened! UGH! Percy hugged me, and tried to push him away, but I couldn't.

"Come one Wise Girl. Lay down and we'll talk, okay?"

"Ahhh!" I hit his back, but he managed to push me back on the bed.

"I'm leaving, for this awkward moment." Brandy said.

"I'll leave too, now heroes, work this out. I'll be at the big house, playing Mr.D's new discovery of Monopoly." Chiron said.

Tears streaming down my face, I managed to speak. "What are we going to name them? The girl came out first, so she's older."

"You pick the girl's I pick the boy's."

"Um... Celeste?"

"No, how about Katherine?"

"That's good."

"Now, for the boy James?"

"No way I'm naming it after my uncle!'

"Wha?"

"Brian!"

"Okay..."

"It is decided!" I was getting excited now, I'm sooo haappy!

* * *

**3 days later**

"I'm okay, I can hold my dagger without support Percy."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"...Uh-huh."

"Nu- no wait! I'm not falling for that! And you said uh-huh!'

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-Huh"

"Nu-uh."

"Nu-Uh"

"...Uh-huh."

"Gotcha! And no more uh-huhs and nu-uhs!"

"Dang. Crap. Man. Jeez."

"Cheese isn't a oh-man-word."

"No, Jeez."

"Wheeze?"

"Never mind."

"Stop holding me!"

"I'm not!"

"I can feel it!"I finally pushed Percy off me. He looked surprised as I limped to the Dining Pavilion. For a split second, I didn't know where to sit, but then I saw a special table, a table that was created after me and Percy got married, the so-called Couple Table. Of course, you can only sit there if you're marri- OH! OH! Hades my back hurts! Zeus knows when this will stop! Lightening rumbled in the distance and people started looking scared. Eh, scratch that, even Zeus doesn't know.

_I don't know what's the problem with women, **Chase.**_

Oh, so now Zeus has personal access to my brain. Awesome.

_you should know we gods can do that._

But my thinking is personal!

_Now don't even get me started on your mother._

_Holy Zeus! no wait, you ain't even holy! _

That really wasn't me. It must be Athe-

_Sweet, don't-_

Don't freaking cut me off! Fight on Olympus or something.

_Fine._

_Fine._

Peace!

**Hello! It may be very short to you, but I worked on it for a whole day (cough-my-cough-best-cough-friend-cough-has-cough-a-cough-party-cough). I hope you like it! Flames allowed! just review review review!**

**AnnabethChaseIsMe1012 **


	3. Chapter 3: The 'Ow Session'

**Hello! Somehow, I made time to update this 2 times. Har har har. Summer is just in 2 weeks! ANd I really need to get the song What Time Is It from HSM off my head.**

**CLAIMER- Now, I had gagged up Percy and Annabeth, and also bound them, I may proudly present that I had found a file in a trash that read PJO Ideas, Please Return To Rick Riordan when you find it. So now PJO belongs to m-**

**Tyson- *holds his 'stick'* WE BELONG TO RICKKY!**

**Grover-*Clutches Reed Pipes* AND I BELONG TO PAN! **

**Me- What the heck? *glances over at Percy holding a texted message to me* Oh. WEll, that explains it.**

**Grover & Tyson- *Tramples, (I'm going to make a fake name for me, Melody.) Melody. **

**Me- UGH!**

**Grover- She Owns NADA!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Owwwwwww... Ow... OW... OW... OWWWWWWW...

**No one's POV**

As we listen to Percy go ow after Annabeth so nicely punched him in the stomache and let him lay on the ground in order to be free from him, let's go see another character, Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV**

La la la la la la la dee doo... The gods let me go, they fight on Olympus, lalalalalaLAAAAAAAA Dooo Da!

**No one's POV**

Once again as Annabeth sings of joy when the gods finally left her alone, let's see another retired Hunter and leunitant of Artemis... With a particular son of Hades in mind, and is with... at Zeus's Fist...

**Thalia's POV**

Smack lips sma-

**No one's POV **

I was about to say to NOT GO THERE! Anyways, it seems that Percy has recovered from his 'Ow Session', let's go on and check him out (not in that wrong way you are thinking of right...now!)

**Percy's POV**

Ow... Ow...Ow...

**No one's POV**

Or maybe not, okay, this time he isn't! Now I'm outta this chapter so Asta Lavista Succers!

**Percy's Pov**

Ow... Anyway, thankfully, I have recovered. And now I need to find Annabeth. At Zeus's Fist, maybe? Now lets find out. Left step, right step, left step, right step, and etc... 5 more ste-EWWWWW EWWW EWW EWW EWW EWW EWW EWW EWW EWW EWW EWW EWW EWW-

**No one's POV**

I guess I am needed in this -sigh-. Well, after Percy sees Thalia and Nico locking lips, he is now in a entirely different session, he is now in a 'Ew Mode'. So, let's go ahead and see how Zeus and Athena are doing...

**Zeus's POV**

How dare Athena!

"Father! How dare _you_!" Athena growled.

Now, how dare she-

"Father! You are not to judge me, and NOT to tell me what to do!" Athena whin-

"I absolutely did NOT whine!" Athena 'said'.

"Theeny, you know how you always like to boss people around with your wise mind, so, just back off a litt-" I started.

"Whoah Whoah Whoah! You did NOT just say I'm a smart a-"

**No One's POV**

Now, let's leave the scene before they get to the swearing. -somewhere far away- "No one! Don't you get in MY bussiness!" Um, okay. Let's get not get OOC out of this story, and let's go back to Percy-screen starts shifting. A uffled voice cries out "AND HOPEFULLY HE STILL ISN'T EWING!"-

**Percy's POV**

I never thought they'd be together... Anyways, OOO! There is my Annabeth! I ran up to her in my bright smile and tapped her shoulder. She shivered and whipped around, clutching a glass bottle, and hit me right in the face with it. I blacked out, quickly.

* * *

**HA HA! Cliffy! But I'll have another chapter up anyways, so not really. Like it? Love it? Hate it? REview! And I threw in some funny stuff, because I wanted too. I promise, there won't be any more No one's POV anymore or any wacky scenes like this from now on. And please read my new songfic, Saranheyo, Korean Style. It may seem not Percabeth, but it is. So PLEASE READ IT! And it's pretty short. I didn't spell check it because Icouldnt find it, so very Sorry!**

**AnnabethChaseIsMe1012**


	4. Chapter 4My New Attack

**I Have given up trying the claimer and getting whacked so many times, even though I bounded and gagged up all the PJO characters, including the mentioned Titans, the gods, and the characters of The Lost Hero, I won't give a chance anymore. And check out the first chapter preview for the Son of Neptune I copied off C-Nuggets Profile. Sorry Nuggets!**

.com/explore/PMPages/Printable/Son_of_Neptune_

**And bold =A/N**

Regular print =story** okay?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO. OR anything, except for this fancy laptop i'm using... and my Coke Zero. Not jealous huh?**

**Annabeth's POV**

That stupid Seaweed Brain! He had to be so dumb. He scared me so bad, made me hit him. Oh my BABIES! How will they survive without him? Think about the children! How sad will they be without a father?

"Beep." Percy moaned. He MOANED! YAY! MY CHILDREN WON'T SUFFER **(A/N: Sad Annabeth doesn't care about Percy, she's just thinking about her children)** FROM NOT HAVING A FATHER!YIPPEEE!

"Percy..." I sniffed. I dragged him (literally) to Cabin 3. There, the babies we're put in their, bedds, sleeping. I smiled. I threw Percy on the bed, changed his clothes (which were covered in mud), and took care of his splinters (courtesy of me by dragging him ontop of the wooden stairs of his cabin). His eyes slowly fluttered open, and a sigh of relief escaped my mouth. I looked at the clock. 2:29 PM. Definently late for lunch, heck, it was over! I only ate a bite of my peanut butter sandwhich. Ugh. Percy wrapped me in his arms, and I silently sobbed in his chest.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." I murmured. Then, a pang of realization hit me. He was hit with glass. Did he lose his memory? Had the glass went through his skin? I didn't see any blood on him, so that was definently out. And if he did lose his memory...? His expression was blank, which was a clue. His heart didn't seem into me. He was staring at the babies like why are they here? He must have forgotten. Then... If he doesn't remember me then to him it would be his chance to rape me... He's a...

"PERVERT!" I screamed, jumping up from him, and waking up the babies. I rant to them and used myself as a human shield. No way was he going to hurt my babies. Even though he is the father. But he forgot everything, so it wouldn't matter to him, am I right?

"Annabeth! What in Zeus's name are you doing? Ohhhh, I understand. You think I forgot everything. Well, guess what?" He said.

"What?" I whispered.

"I DON'T" He said. It sounded like he just said a punchline to a joke, all excited and thinking I would laugh. Maybe he did expect me to laugh...

"Ha Ha?" I said, with a grimace. He sighed. "Annabeth, I mean it. Remember? I'm invincible. I may just black out a little, but nothing can really hurt me." I raised my eyebrows at his splinters. He laughed," I don't think these little stuff will hurt me much, so, it's like insurance. It covers all your life insurance, the dentist, etc., not you're groceries." I chuckled. He was funny, in a weird way. He sat up, then stood up. He offered me a hand and I gladly took it. Together, we walked off to the archery range, knowing that the babies would be safe. Guess what? I was wrong.

**I was tempted to leave it here, but I guess we needed a fighting scene. So after the fighting scene, it'll be over.**

**Percy's POV**

I was pretty sure that I might shoot Annabeth with my arrow depending on my archery skills until this happened:

I heard a big crash behind me. I whipped around and saw the the cabin next to Cabin 3 had exploded **(Sorry, didn't know what would be next to Cabin 3)**.

"Someone is trying to get our babies and had somewhat passed the camp borders! Someone must've summoned it! Or came from the forest!" I blurted.

"Duh Captain Obvious," Annabeth muttered. She seemed to do that alot these days. We raced over to the Poesidon Cabin. WE hurriedly grabbed Katherine and Brian **(The babies, remember? Yeah, I forgot too.)**. We ran out quickly, shoved the babies to a random person, and drew our weapons. There was 2 hellhounds, a chihuahua (Or Chimera) and Stheno, the gorgon. Stheno was wearing a blue vest, with a label that said _Hello! My name is Stheno!_ **(as mentioned in the preview of chapter 1 of TSON) **She also held a tray that had some burritos with sauce on it that looked suspisiously like Xtra-Hot-Hot-Sauce. BEn Alexandro, this new Apollo camper, ran forward, bows in hand. Thalia came over, her new electricity powered spear in hand too. I looked around at all the campers. They were armed. Except for Silena and Lela who were carrying our babies and scrambling to the Big House.

We all charged forward. Ben and Pollux defeated the hellhounds easily, Ben climbed on the back of it and stabbed it's spine, and Pollux stabbed him in the snout. Then there was the chimera. It was pretty hard, but we made it through. The thing blew fire and set some of the newly built cabins on fire, which would upset Annabeth, since she was the mastermind behind the archetictures of the whole camp. But I summoned water and created an air bubble around us campers, and drowned the Chimera. Well, it was choking and then Katie stabbed it and it turned to dust. Stheno choked, but she was okay. She was the only problem now. She seemed so bright.

"Want to have some samples of burritos? It's only $1.95 at Bargain Mart now. And the sauce is from some blood from my left side, which can kill you as soon as possible. But blood from us grogons on the right side can heal anything. Want some?" Stheno babbled, and held out her tray to us. I put on a bright smile and said, "Sure, now I'll c'monover and have some smaples before I die." Annabeth shot me a look and said, "Are you crazy? You'll die!" "I have a plan. A plan worthy of Athena as you say, and you can't think of it yet." I replied. I ran up to Stheno, and made a move as quick as lightening. I slapped her tray right in her face, and she started melting. "Perseus Jackson! I won't be fooled next time! And my reinceneration will be quick! I tell you!" She said before turning into a pile of dust. The campers cheered. It sure looked like we had a lot of cleaning to do.

**That was long! So, That means a kind-of-long-chapter for Percabeth is it Over? Like it? Love it? Hate it? REview or PM me! I gladly appreciate it! And once again, I didn't edit or spell check since I forgot how to. So you just have to put up with it!**

**AnnabethChaseIsMe1012**


	5. Chapter 5We See A Old Friend

**HELLODEAR READERS! I WILL BE VERY BUSY LIKE IN I SAID IN PERCABETH IS IT OVER! SO THIS WILL BE SHORT KINDA LIKE THE PREVIEW, NO, LLONGER THAN THAT A LITTLE. NO DISCLAIMER, NO SPELL CHECK, HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEWLY DESIGNED !**

**AND A NEW QUEST WILL BE IN THIS CHAPPIE! READ PERCABETH IS IT OVER TO SEE WHY I CAN'T UPDATE MUCH! THXS! **

**ANNABETH POV**

Everyone groaned and complained thatit was too tiring to clean up. I made faces at them, but, of course, they never notice. Percy dried up all the cabins so it wouldn't be wet. Then, I heard screaming, no two screaming. Baby screaming. Oh no.

"Katherine! Brian!" I shouted. I ran to the Big HOuse, Percy following my steps. When we arrived, coke cans were on the ground. COke spilled everywhere, MR.D sat grumpily in his old chair. Chiron's face was pale.

"Where. Are. The. Children." I demanded. I beet I have high blood pressure. I might die with heart attack... or blood attack?

"They dissapeared. I think we must assign a quest to find them. I think they must be somewhere in the UNderworld. Must be." Chiron said, grimly.

"Again?" Percy said. But, don't I need more rest? Oh, wait. Demigods don't have that time to rest. You know, a mother rests a month after giving birth. Nevermind.

"Go to Rachel. She must be somewhere in her cabin." A few weeks after Rachel became the oracle, we built her a cabin. WE didn't really care what she did with it, so it was akways a mystery to see what it looked like.

"C'mon. Let's see an old friend."

**TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE SHORT!**


End file.
